A Treat
by Scrumptious treat
Summary: Maxwell and the summoner celebrate their very first Halloween together. Will the night end with a cruel trick, or a sweet treat? (Warning: Lemon)


A soft, warm fire emanated from the chimney as two figures sat right across from it. The material of the couch they were on caused them to sink into it, yet have a firm grip on the edges of it. The light highlighted the female's features, as she sat down next to her summoner. Her long, silver hair reached down to her waist, whilst the shorter ends near her serene face ended in a blood red hue. The golden crown on her head casted a regal like image that fit her character, along with a black and gold trimmed dress, ending with black stockings that were a nice fit on her legs.

All day and night, the summoner groaned as he was essentially dumped by his girlfriend. Not that he found it hard to find someone to be with, but because he had plans made with her tonight. Instead, he was moping around, with his favorite unit, and companion. Maxwell. As he turned to take a quick glance at her, he caught her attention, causing her to look directly at him. A small smile plastered her face as she gazed at him.

She had grown comfortable around him ever since he had managed to convince her to aide him. Now the two were more like close friends than a master and servant relationship. "I, uhhh" He stuttered, as he tried focusing on her eyes.

Those thin lips, combined with her gentle expression caught him off guard. His mouth went dry, and he struggled as a jumble of words spewed from his mouth.

Throughout the entirety of the day, she had noticed how clumsy and easily embarrassed he had been. There had to be some way of relieving the stress. "Pray tell, what is this 'trick-or-treating' that you humans speak of? Is it a ritualistic sacrifice of sorts?" She asked, oblivious to the true nature of the meaning.

This came as a shock to him. Surely the Goddess of Creation would know about this. Actually, now that he thought about it, Gods only knew so much, and not about the affairs that mortals had invented. "Well, not exactly." He begun. "It's more of a… celebration, than anything."

His answer just left her confused, as she tilted her head at him. Her black sclera, and golden irises appeared wide eyed, like that of a child when asking why the sky was blue. "How can I put this. Halloween is the day where adults hand out candy to kids. It's a way to bring the community together. Albeit, a little loosely."

Nodding, Maxwell proceeded to ask another question. "Is it fun?" Was it? Although he had done it when he was younger, he wouldn't necessarily call it fun. Unless you count scaring off passerby's as fun.

"My my. Seems like my child has no idea why his people feel the need to consider this an event." She teased, her voice filled with the same silvery tone he had grown accustomed to. His embarrassment won out in the end, and he let out a groan. "Fine! I don't know, alright? People want free candy. That's it."

"Candy?"

"Yes, candy." He replied. "What, you've never had some?" Shaking her head, the goddess frowned. "A chance to try it has never presented itself to met." Now it was his turn to be confused. "What? You're a literal God. Can't you just, you know, create some. Pardon the pun."

Laughing under her breath, the creator shrugged. "I could, if I wanted to. Though, that would be meaningless. A human's creation is different than mine. I cannot perfectly replicate what your kind does."

Putting a hand to his chin, the summoner tried thinking of a way to describe the taste of a random treat. He could go with chocolate, but that would be a bit too bland. "You know, this would be much easier if I could just take you trick-or-treating." He said.

At that moment, a light bulb went off in her head. "Oh? Then why don't we?" She inquired, interested in what it had in store for her. He jumped at her idea. People would run from her in the streets if they saw her. She wasn't... an accepted figure in this society.

Scratching the back of his head, he hesitated to tell her why they couldn't. "It's not that we CAN'T, it's more like, the rest would be frightened off by your presence." "So you're saying that just because the way I am, wouldn't entitle me to have some fun?" She countered.

Letting out a sigh, he gave in. The summoner knew what she was planning on, and there wasn't anyway to stop it once she had started. "Fine fine. I still don't know what your costume would be, though." He admitted. All the stores would be sold out, and most likely, closed by around the time they got there.

"Leave it to me." She said, getting up from her spot. At a snap of her fingers, a bright light engulfed her body. A small, rippling sound was heard as she created new fabric from just a thought. Even he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Maxwell, had reduced her size and appearance to that of a child. Her eyes, wider and more innocent looking than before. The crown on her head was gone, and replaced with a black witch hat. A creepy smile carved into it like it was a jack o'lantern. Before reaching the point, a jagged angle allowed it to stay hanging in the air; along with a spider attached to it by method of a web. A white cloak was held together by a single bell, and underneath it, was a black skirted dress, and to top it all off, was a pair of boots. She certainly didn't fit the bill of being a goddess.

"Umm… are you ready?"

"Yeah!" She squeaked, in a childish inflation only a little girl would have.

Seems her nature changed too, he thought. "Let's get going then."

Heading towards the door, he was followed by the girl as she skipped happily behind him. It was hard not to laugh, since she behaved much more well mannered than this. Hearing a snap coming from behind him, she saw her small hand held out to him. The smooth, light color of her skin caused any light that casted down up it, to have an almost luminescent shine.

Taking a hold of it, they both smiled at one another before heading out for the night.

Their trip started off innocently enough. The first few houses, she was nervous, and refused to approach them. Her small mumbles and clinginess to him bought him over, and he ended up knocking on the door. A woman, who was in her late forties, opened up the door, and greeted the two in a singsong voice. "Oh! What cutie! What's your name, sweetie?"

The goddess ran behind the summoner, and glanced at her. Her trembling grew more obvious as he felt her shake through the fabric of his pants. "What're you afraid of? She's just asking for your name." He informed.

She was still smiling the same as before, her patience unwavering. "If you don't tell her, you aren't going to get a single piece of candy tonight." This threat was enough to scare her into stepping out. "M-My name is...M-Max..well."She stuttered, raising the orange pumpkin shaped bucket to her face.

Squealing in delight, the woman poured a handful of candy into it. The goddesses eyes widened in disbelief by the amount she had received. "I didn't know it would be this cool!" She cheered. "Let's go to another house! Then another! Let's go to every house in this city!"

Chuckling, he shook her slightly to calm her down. "I can't promise that we'll go to every house, but we'll go to many others." Taking the streets, the two were at it for awhile. Most women would comment on how pretty she was for a child. Almost elegant, as if she was royalty. Despite their lack of knowledge considering her origins. Those same black sclera, golden eyes continued to look up at him, eventually causing the man to kneel down. "What's up?" Leaning forward on her toes, she cupped her hands around her mouth and whispered into his ear. "Can you give me a piggyback ride?"

Without responding, he turned around, and waited for her to climb up. "Well? My 'precious child' shouldn't be kept waiting." Blushing at his call, she jumped onto his back, and held onto his shoulders tightly. "Onward!" She shouted, whilst pointing to the next house.

Their trek throughout the city streets was a new experience for the goddess. She had never seen so many children out by themselves at night. Dressed in various costumes, some being the blandest, like ghosts, to new and inventive ones, like a monster from the land she had created.

At one point, she came upon her first challenge since the summoner. A homemade haunted house. She could tell that they had spend much time changing their yard into a horrific scene, filled with eerie music, and dark corners. For one who had seen the horrors of war, this truly frightened her. He must have not noticed, and headed up the path without her.

Disappearing into the fog, she was left alone, aside from the others entering it too. "Help….please…" She muttered, unable to take a step inside. The unknown scared her. What awaited inside wouldn't be worth the treat. "B-But he did it! So, I can too!" Taking in a deep breath, she walked right through the wall of fog, and entered the most decrepit looking tunnel in her existence.

Light came in, showering the room in a deep red color. The walls were cool, and slimy. Sticking close to them, she saw a fork in the road, and decided on taking the right. Keeping herself to the wall, her hand dragged along the surface of it, until she felt a rusted, metal chain. Stopping dead in her tracks, her head slowly tilted back to reveal a decapitated arm. The flesh was mangled, and the bone stuck out. She screamed, and ran away, only to bump into a crazed killer. He laughed evilly, as a butcher's knife was swung wildly in the air. Making the last break for it, she ran down the lonely hallway until there was nothing more in sight than just shrouds.

Then and there, she broke down. Her eyes welled with tears as she collapsed to her knees. No one was around the poor girl to comfort her. Small hiccuped sobs escaped her, as the tears finally from their spot. Streaking down her cheeks, as she desperately tried wiping them away. Just when she thought she was going to be stuck in their forever, the shuffling of footsteps could be heard behind her.

"Please tell me you aren't crying." The summoner said, as he saw her kneeling form in front of him. Through her blurry eyes, she saw the same cool visage she had seen before. "Jeez, I leave you alone for one second, and you cry like a baby."

This obviously didn't help her, as it sounded more insulting than anything. Her lips quivered as she did her best to hold back the tears. She was afraid to stand up, in fear of being scared again. "Someone's….chasing me. He wanted to hurt me!" She croaked, immediately covering her mouth. "No one's going to hurt you." He admitted, reaching an arm out to her.

All she did was stare at his hand. The same one that had stroked her hair in comfort when she felt most confused, and hurt. "Maxwell, this place is like an attraction. No one's going to harm you, they just want to have fun."

"Fun?"

"Yes. Fun. The thing you wanted to experience most. You had fun trick-or-treating, right?"

Hesitating for a moment, the goddess nodded, albeit, timidly. "See? This isn't any different. You aren't bored, right?" He questioned once again. "Of course not! Because I'm scared!" She retorted. "No one's going to hurt you, I promise."

The calming tone in his voice convinced her to side with him. Her trembling was uncontrollable, which left him with one choice. Crouching down, he moved her hat up, and kissed her on the forehead.

Fear had subsided, and a glowing, happy feeling flowed throughout her body. With red tinted cheeks, she looked at the floor. "M-My heart feels all warm and fuzzy…" She confessed, tightening her small hand around his.

"Then let's get out of this place." He added, leading her out. The two earned a full sized chocolate bar for their perilous journey. Stuffing the treat into her bucket, she found out that it was filled to the brim. Her pout returned, but not without grabbing the attention of the summoner.

"You know what they say. Time flies when you're having fun." He quoted, giving her a gentle nudge. Smiling brightly, she gave him a thumbs up. "Of course! And I had fun with you!"

Having their fill of adventure for one night, the duo headed for the summoner's place. Fixing the key into the doorknob, he twisted, and turned it. Glowing embers could be seen from the doorway, as the fire in the chimney finally burned out.

Wobbling as she took off her boots, the creator plopped down on the couch, dumping the contents of her bucket onto the cushion. Clicking on a lamp, the summoner sat down besides her. Smiling down at the girl as she opened a box full of gummies. Contemplating over what flavor to try first, she picked the red one; guessing that it was either cherry or strawberry.

Once it was in her mouth, her taste buds were assaulted with the sugary packed treat. Her teeth chewed on the treat, revealing an explosion of cherry. To anyone else, eating the thing would be little more than drinking a glass of water, but to her, it was an entirely new experience.

Each color offered up a new flavor, which made it seem more like a game of combining, and differentiating them. He thought it was cute how she marveled at the many types of candy. Although, like any candy, she came across few that she disliked. Even spitting out a piece of dark chocolate filled with caramel.

Scolding her for doing so, Maxwell smiled apologetically at him. There was no way he could stay mad at that face, so he left to the kitchen to grab a paper towel. Returning with a few sheets in hand, he picked up the remains of the snack, and wiped the floor clean with the other. Tossing them into a nearby trashcan, he stood by the sofa, looking over her as she savored each and every bite.

Midway through a pretzel, her body was engulfed with the same bright light from before. Shielding his eyes, he waited until the light vanished, and lowered his hand. What he was met with was the sight of the goddess in her original form.

While the costume was still present, it hadn't expanded in size. It wore itself tightly on her body. The top portion of her dress was more akin to a crop top; accentuating her hips, and chest in a way never before. Her short skirt rode up dangerously to her bottom, showing off her porcelain, smooth thighs.

Those eyes, now more serious looking, focused on him. "Something the matter?" She asked, unaware of her own appearance. Face flushed with embarrassment, he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Only an incoherent jumble of words escaped him.

Turning to see her reflection in the mirror hanging on the chimney, she noticed her return to her natural figure. "Are you perhaps frightened by my image?" She continued, her eyes gazing at his unmoving body.

"C-Can you change into something else, Maxwell?" He pleaded. Hoping that she would have some sensibility to change back into her old getup. Nodding, she began slipping down the small skirt, giving him a view of her clean, white panties. The goddesses rear was shapely made into a round shape, surprising him even more than before.

Feeling something grow in his pants, he didn't dare to let her know how his body reacted to her. The small flicker of movement as he tried fitting it between his legs caught her attention. "Is something bothering you, my child?"

When she said it in that caring, and nurturing tone of her's, he melted. His face lit up like fireworks during the night. As she neared him, he saw the swaying of her hip's, so deliciously, yet painfully out of reach. She was a goddess, but not just any; she was his goddess.

Tossing the hat to the side, she slipped off the rest of her costume, leaving her in the nude. Putting her hand on her hip, she thought about what to dress up in. "Tell me. Should I wear something practical, for the night, or just the usual?" She commented, wanting to know if he was paying any sort of attention to her.

The details on her body caused his heart to thump loudly against his chest. As the last restraint broke on him, he brought her into a tight hug. She was left speechless at the warm touch of skin against skin. "What's the meaning of this?" She inquired, oblivious to the obvious turn on.

Deep down inside, she sensed a primal urge emanating from the boy. A small grin formed on her face as soon as she realized what it was. "Oh? What's this? My sweet child wants to mate with his Goddess? Or what might your kind call it? Making love?"

Hearing those two weirds made his face burn. He had to find a way to redirect her attention elsewhere. But it was too late. He was ensnared in her trap. "H-Hey, Max-" "Don't try to fool me, boy." She cut him off, the same, piercing glare that he's seen on his adventures returning to her visage. "Why must you insult me by thinking you can outsmart your creator."

Placing a finger against his chest, she slowly brought it up to his chin; where she leaned in, and breathed into his neck. "Those carnal desires of yours, do you dare inflict them upon me?" She teased, bringing her lips to the soft crevice. "Aren't you a bold one." The next thing he felt, was the soft peck of her lips against his neck. An indirect kiss of sorts.

"Now I'll be honest, I've never had this urge of yours, and neither have I ever gotten the pleasure of performing the act with anyone." She confessed. "But that won't stop you, huh?"

Sweating profusely, he tried coming up with excuses, of how he had someone else he was interested. All these attempts were scoffed off as she smiled devilishly at him. "Undress for me." She commanded.

"What?" Maybe his hearing was off. He swore he just heard her say- "I see. Stubborn as ever." At a snap of her fingers, he was brought to his knees as she forced his body to submit to her whims. "Will I have to repeat myself?"

Why? Why was she acting so abrasive all of the sudden. As if he had said it outloud, she started off angrily. "Night after night, you bring over that woman you've been with together. I've been forced to see my summoner give all his attention to some whore who doesn't know any better." Removing the last items on her body, she was completely bare. "And? Why am I forced to witness the one I love most with another?"

Kicking him onto his back, she towered over him as she continued her rant. "That slovenly dressed woman, who you swoon over every night; is that what you're interested in?" Pressing her foot against his face, she forcibly held him in place. "A sin is a sin. Now, how should I punish this sinner?"

Creating a small spark, it disintegrated every piece of cloth he had on his body; leaving him the same as the goddess. "Swear your allegiance to me." Remaining silent, he did his best to ignore. "Do as you might, but I will keep you here for all of eternity if I must." She stated with a smug grin.

He would have been worried, but his attention was elsewhere. Her swollen lips, lying on her crotch, hypnotized him. The small nub that adorned it at the top, made him gulp. If she was like any woman, then pleasuring her wouldn't be any different.

Setting him free, she walked off to the summoner's bedroom. Before she turned the corner, she glanced at him and smiled. "Aren't you coming?"

Like a dog, he followed her into the room. Before his eyes, lied his beloved goddess. Legs spread wide open, while holding herself up with her elbows. "What're you waiting for, my child? Learn to pleasure your goddess the way you were meant to." She said.

Crawling onto the bed, his member throbbed. This beautiful woman was all for the taking. "Tend to her. Love her. Crave her essence." Her sultry voice beckoned him, like a moth to a flame.

Resting his hands on either of her thighs, he caressed them. Her skin was soft as a feather. Giving her inner thighs a kiss, he went up until he was face to face with her sweltering heat. Leaning in, he pressed his lips against them, in a long lasting kiss. A small groan escaped the goddess at his touch.

Pulling away from it, the look in his eyes asked her if he could continue. "Savor my taste, little one." She said encouragingly; stroking his hair. With his fingers, he spread up the slit, to reveal her pink folds. The insides were drenched in a slimy substance he recognized as her arousal.

Slipping in two fingers, he moved them slowly, so she would get use to their movements. Her constant groaning pushing him to heighten the experience for her. Taking them out, he dragged his tongue across her opening. A long, and slow lick that caused the goddess to gasp. Her hands grasped the bed sheets tightly as the next thing he did, was flick her clit.

"Right there," She moaned, clutching his hair tightly. Repeating the action over and over again, he bit down on it; gently grinding it between his teeth eliciting another sweet sound from her. Circling around the nub, he inserted another pair of fingers into her wet snatch. The goddess was in heaven, currents of electricity shooting up her spine with each of his movements.

The constant flow of jolting nerves ravaged her body like never before. No food, or other activity was the same as this. She was with the one who she loved most, and that made it all the more better.

Before he could finish her off, the summoner tasted the substance on his hand. There was no definitive flavor, so he shrugged and climbed on top. Her chest was heaving from what he had done, and the brink of release was in her grasp.

Without asking for permission, he penetrated the woman, taking her first. Thanks to her natural lubrication, it was painless. The tight, warmth of her cavern squeezed his rod. Kissing her lips, he smiled down at her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she returned his gesture. "I love you dearly, my precious summoner." She cooed.

Starting off with a gentle thrust, he moved his hips at a slow pace; savoring each moment inside her. They were one, and the same. Completing one another in the ultimate act of love.

His shallow thrusting allowed him to speed up, earning even more of those wonderful sounds from her. Each time he pulled out, she would whimper at the empty feeling. She wanted him inside of her, even if it meant forever. She needed him. Wanted him. Needed him.

Leaving only the tip in, he grinned as she begged him to go back inside of her. Those pleas from the sweet goddess were irresistible. So much so, that he couldn't deny her it.

Shoving it back inside, his manhood was completely enveloped. Her legs locked him in place, as screams and calls of his name bounced off the walls. No doubt the neighbors could hear them. He kept pressing against her cervix, almost as if to make her pregnant. Though, he doubted she was capable of bearing a child.

Her hips bucked against his in time with each thrust. Hitting a weak spot deep inside her being. Arching her back, she let out a piercing moan. The heated lining of her honey pot made it increasingly difficult for him to continue his erratic movements.

Maxwell felt something swell in her abdomen. A mass that the sex they were having, had produce. It grew tighter, and tighter, until its peak. Unleashing the stress on her, a scream erupted from her. The orgasm rocked her body as she felt him spurt out his seed in her womb. With each rope of his creamy, white substance, it grew stronger and stronger, making her innards convulse, and squeeze him dry.

When she was finished, she was as good as done. Her body was exhausted, and her eyes slowly closed as sleep took a hold over her. The last thing that registered, was his warm baby batter flowing in her. Now this, was the sweetest treat of the night.


End file.
